<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guardian of Starlight by gazingatseiros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411934">Guardian of Starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatseiros/pseuds/gazingatseiros'>gazingatseiros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Cassandra struggles with her feelings, Catherine's Academy Days, F/F, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, I swear they'll be happy, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, pre-game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazingatseiros/pseuds/gazingatseiros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Thunder Catherine long ago swore to serve and protect Lady Rhea. Only a few know that she also swore to love her. But only Catherine knows when she fell in love with her. </p><p>When Lady Rhea still called her Cassandra.</p><p>-----------</p><p>A story about Catherine's feelings through her life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Million and One Candle Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First of all I'm sorry for any grammatical mistake, I'm still improving my writing :((</p><p>Second, I don't know what I wrote, but I know that I love Cassandra/Catherine with all my heart</p><p>Third, I hope you enjoy this!</p><p>(Title and lyrics are from "Maria" by Blondie)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She moves like she don’t care, smooth as silk, cool as air. Oh, it makes you wanna cry.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What have I done?”, the scion of House Charon says to herself.</p><p>In front of her the basilisk stares at her with its yellowish eyes from which poisonous tears are flowing. The hideous monster opens its jaws, ready to tear its tender prey. The girl drops her sword, terrified by the vision of those sharp fangs covered in rotting blood.</p><p>“So this is the end”, she mutters.</p><p>The girls closes her eyes, accepting her fatal destiny. It’s her fault. She got so excited with the monster hunter mission that she charged ahead and left her fellow students behind. And now she’s alone and surrounded.</p><p>A cry of pain shakes the air. The basilisk’s fangs are sunk into her flesh. The wound isn’t mortal, but the venom is going to kill her slowly. Tears start to run down her cheeks. She doesn’t want to die. Not ever, not now.</p><p>When she feels her body weakening, she hears a thunderous voice shouting. She opens her eyes the moment a green flame envelops the monster. A screech of agony pierces her ears. She’s not sure if the screech is hers or if it is the monster’s screech. She feels a warm hand grabbing her before her legs falter. A scent of lavender and white lilies fills her senses.</p><p>The world around her collapses like a mirror shattering to pieces after falling to the cold ground.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>In time’s flow…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A silken voice wakes her up. Her sight is blurry, and she feels dizzy. But she manages to open her eyes. The glimpse of a lock of green hair freezes her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>See the glow…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The girl notices that she’s being carried by the green-haired person. Her eyes widen in terror when she sees blood and mud on the white robes of her savior.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Of flames ever burning bright…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>A shiver runs down her spine. She must be delirious. The person who’s carrying her can’t be… But the floating green hair, the silken voice singing, the scent of lilies… It has to be <em>her</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>On the swift river’s drift…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>An ounce of pain hits her. Her injured arm is burning, and she feels so weak that she can't barely manage to keep her eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Broken memories alight…</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The name of her immaculate savior springs from her lips. The song stops abruptly. The girl trembles. She wants to continue listening to that lullaby, but she’s afraid to ask her savior to sing it one more time for her. But her fear vanishes when she hears again that lovely voice.</p><p> </p><p>“You finally have wake up, my dear child.”</p><p> </p><p>Despite the pain, the girl manages to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not be afraid. That beast who harmed you is far away.”</p><p> </p><p>She tries to speak, but her voice breaks down. She feels the woman arms tightening her.</p><p> </p><p>“Close your eyes. Sleep, just a while longer, my dear Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>The cobalt blue eyes meet the glowing green eyes. Then, Cassandra remembers the first day at the Officers Academy. The day that woman spoke her name for the first and last time until that fateful day.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“The name’s Cassandra Rubens Charon, Archbishop.”</p><p>The woman’s piercing green eyes soften.</p><p>“Cassandra… A fine name, indeed.”</p><p>The girl blushes, bowing slightly.</p><p>“Th-thank you.”</p><p>When she looks up, the woman is still staring at her. Her eyes are burning with invisible flames. But she looks away when the advisor calls her name.</p><p>“Lady Rhea, we have finished. She is the last student of the Blue Lion House.”</p><p>The Archbishop blinks with a stoic expression on her face. The smile she had on her face vanished. Cassandra gulps. Despite being the most powerful political figure of all Fódlan she looks incredibly lonely. The girl’s heart aches a bit. She’s about to say something to the Archbishop, but the advisor dismisses her.</p><p>“You can leave, Charon. Your fellow students are waiting for you.”</p><p>Cassandra cautiously nods, but her gaze is fixed on Lady Rhea. The woman sits on her throne with sadness reflected on her eyes. A bright ray of sunlight enters through the glass-stained window that’s behind the Archbishop’s throne, bathing the Audience Chamber with multicolored glows. Cassandra squints blinded by the woman’s shining golden crown. She holds her breath in awe. She thinks that that woman looks like starlight.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Earth to Cassie. I repeat, earth to Cassie.”</p><p>The girl blinks startled. Her dark-haired friend is looking at her curious. Cassandra sighs, rubbing her chin.</p><p>“What do you want, Christophe?”</p><p>“Oh, Neris, look! Our warrior princess has deigned to listen to us!”</p><p>Neris laughs, but quickly turns her attention to the group of Golden Deer coming out from their classroom.</p><p>“I think instead saying <em>earth to Cassie</em>, you should say<em> earth to Neris</em>”, says Cassandra. Christophe moans. “I bet she’s looking at that Goneril dude”, she adds. Her laugh stops when she feels her friend's elbow digging into her ribs.</p><p>“Shut up, Cassie!”, complains Neris.</p><p>Christophe frowns.</p><p>“I don’t know what’s going with you two. Or, at least, what’s going with <em>you</em>”, he says pointing to Cassandra.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Neris is in love with Goneril, we got it, that’s why she’s always distracted. But you?”</p><p>Cassandra rolls her eyes chuckling. But she gasps when she hears familiar footsteps behind her. Carefully, she turns her head to peep at Lady Rhea. Her heart skips a beat as the Archbishop catches her peeping at her. Cassandra looks away embarrassed, trying to hide her slight blush. Fortunately, her friends don’t notice her reaction. Unfortunately, Lady Rhea approaches them.</p><p>“Good morning”, says the Archbishop.</p><p>Neris and Christophe greet her nervously. Cassandra is about to also greet her, but she freezes when Lady Rhea’s voice says her name.</p><p>“Cassandra.”</p><p>A cold sweat run down her spine. She can’t breathe. Lady Rhea has said the word. Lady Rhea has said her name again.</p><p>“How are you?”, the woman asks concerned. “I see your wounds are still recovering.”</p><p>She opens her mouth. A pitiful sound comes from her lips.</p><p>“I-I’m fine, Lady Rhea”, she replies. Her voice is shaking, she feels pathetic. “I can move my arm without feeling pain or discomfort, so I can train again!”</p><p>Lady Rhea softly smiles.</p><p>“I am glad to know that.”</p><p>“I… uh, thank you for your concern, Lady Rhea.”</p><p>The woman tilts her head. She stares at Cassandra in the eyes. The girl feels vulnerable as she feels those piercing green eyes reading her soul. But a smile appears on the Archbishops lips.</p><p>“Tomorrow is your birthday, right?”</p><p>Cassandra’s friends are startled. She’s speechless.</p><p>“Come to my office tomorrow. I will be waiting for you.”</p><p>Without waiting for Cassandra’s answer, Lady Rhea leaves them. A subtle fire runs over the girl’s skin. Suddenly, she’s afraid of that strange feeling she’s experiencing.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You have an appointment with Lady Rhea?”</p><p>Cassandra bits her lip nervously. The air begins to feel heavier as Seteth’s glare pierces her skin.</p><p>“She did not tell me anything about your… appointment.”</p><p>The girl wants to scream and run away. She can’t bare anymore the cold glare of Lady Rhea’s strict advisor. Why did the Archbishop summon her in her office if she is not even there?</p><p>“Yesterday… she ordered me to come to her office today… I’m sorry, maybe I misheard h-”</p><p>“Fine”, Seteth interrupts her words. “You may enter. I will have a word with the Archbishop... if I found her.”</p><p>The advisor frowns, closing his eyes in a grimace of anger.</p><p>“Goddess, where did she go?”, he mutters for himself, opening the office’s door.</p><p>Cassandra enters, apologizing with quiet voice. She digs her nails in her sweaty palms as she hears the door’s slam behind her.</p><p>“Stay calm, Cassie. Stay… calm…”</p><p>But she can’t stay calm. It’s the 15<sup>th</sup> day of the Horsebow Moon. It’s her birthday. And the Archbishop has summoned her in her office. Had she did something wrong? Is she going to expel her due to the incident during the monster hunt?</p><p>“A month had passed she won’t expel me now. Or will she?”, she asks to herself.</p><p>“Do not be afraid, Cassandra. I am not going to expel you.”</p><p>The girl’s voice vanishes in surprise. She hadn’t heard the door opening. She turns around to meet face to face with the imposing figure of the leader of the Church of Seiros. Lady Rhea’s eyes shine in the morning light. Her pale skin glows like a diamond carved by a skilled artisan. Cassandra’s mouth is dry. Is like she suddenly forgot how to speak.</p><p>“Please, take a seat.”</p><p>Cassandra accepts Lady Rhea’s invitation. But the invitation feels like an obey. The air is thick despite the breeze that is entering through the open window.</p><p>“I have summoned you here because I have a gift for you from your father.”</p><p>Lady Rhea approaches her desk and opens the box that’s on it. Cassandra gasps as she sees the edge of Thunderbrand in the woman’s hands.</p><p>“That’s…”</p><p>“Yes, is Thunderbrand. The Hero’s Relic of your family.”</p><p>The Archbishop hands her the sword, which Cassandra accepts smiling without hiding her excitement.</p><p>“Your father sent me the sword a few days after your <em>incident</em>.”</p><p>Cassandra lowers her gaze in shame. No one wants to talk about the monster hunt.</p><p>“Because he believes you are brave enough to wield your family Relic”, Lady Rhea says as she sat on her chair.</p><p>Cassandra carefully touches the edge of the sword without noticing Lady Rhea’s cold dead eyes as she watches the girl wielding the bones of one of her brethren. Cassandra doesn’t know the terrible truth behind the Heroes’ Relics. Not yet.</p><p>Suddenly the crest stone of the sword emits an intense red glow which envelops the sword’s edge. Cassandra gasps in surprise. The sword is throbbing in her hand. Lady Rhea digs her nails on the armrests of her chair. The Archbishop smiles falsely, hiding the grief that’s ravaging her.</p><p>“I have a request for you.”</p><p>The girl looks at her surprised.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Promise me that you will wield Thunderbrand wisely”, Lady Rhea says. “Promise me that you will use that sword to protect the people of Fódlan.”</p><p>To protect the people of Fódlan. Cassandra never thought about her future until that moment. Something in her heart stirred. But she buries the idea that had crossed through her mind. There’s plenty time to choose her own path.</p><p>The girl solemnly nods. Lady Rhea softly smiles. They remain in silence.</p><p>Cassandra stares at Lady Rhea. The woman seems to be lost in her thoughts. Or maybe she doesn’t want to talk anymore and is waiting to her to leave the office?</p><p><em>Of course, she wants you to leave her alone, what were you expecting stupid girl? Were you expecting that she would congratulate you for your birthday? Were you expecting… a hug from her? What’s wrong with you?!</em>, she thinks angrily.</p><p>A heat of anger rises from her feet to her head. She grinds her teeth so hard she feels a pinch of pain in her jaws. Why is she suddenly so upset, so mad with Lady Rhea? She did nothing wrong. She saved her life and nothing more. Why she has that urge of please her? Why she needs her prays? Why she needs her <em>attention</em>? She trains so hard because she wants to be the first of her promotion, because she’s better than the others. It has to be <em>just</em> that. But still she feels that something doesn’t fit. That something is off her understanding.</p><p>But then she sees Lady Rhea staring at her with a lovely smile on her face and the anger vanishes. Instead, there’s a deep hole on her stomach. A hole that is expanding through her body, consuming her. Rotting her blood and bones. Killing her.</p><p>“Your name fits you well.”</p><p>Her lungs stop breathing. She inhales so sharply that a pinch of pain hits her chest. Cassandra swallows clenching her fists. She’s shocked with Lady Rhea’s words. Why is she talking about her name? Why is she even talking?</p><p>“May I ask what you mean?”</p><p>Lady Rhea giggles, which makes the girl’s heart flutter in her chest.</p><p>“Of course, dear one”, the woman looks at her lovingly. “Your name comes from a very ancient language. A language that was spoken by the children of the goddess. The meaning of Cassandra is <em>she who shines amongst men</em>.”</p><p>Cassandra is amazed with that revelation. She didn’t know that her name has such meaning. Such powerful meaning. She who shines amongst men. She likes how that sounds on Lady Rhea’s lips. However, she’s intrigued by the woman’s words.</p><p>“Why do you think it fits me?”</p><p>“Because you are one of our most talented students. You shine amongst your comrades. You outshine the men who mock you for being a girl. And now you are the wielder of Thunderbrand, a holy sword that shines amongst the human darkness.”</p><p>Cassandra realizes she’s holding her breath. She takes a deep breathe, trying to calm her nerves. But her heart is racing so fast that she just feels anxious. She’s happy, she’s <em>really</em> happy with Lady Rhea’s prays. So her efforts weren’t in vain. Lady Rhea noticed her. No, Lady Rhea <em>notices </em>her. Then, why she feels <em>so sick</em>?</p><p>The words of Neris describing her what she feels about Holst Goneril echo in her mind. No, that can’t be. It’s impossible. She refuses to accept the possibility of… of what? Of having feelings for Lady Rhea? That’s stupid. She just admires Lady Rhea and is grateful with her because she saved her life. Nothing more.</p><p>Lady Rhea notices Cassandra’s internal struggle.</p><p>“Is something the matter?”</p><p>The girl gulps, avoiding the Archbishop’s inquisitive gaze.</p><p>“No!”, she shouts. A grim of panic crosses her face. “S-sorry… I didn’t mean to shout.”</p><p>The Archbishop sighs. Despite her neutral and kind expression, Cassandra sees grief. A heavy burden falls on her chest. Why did she shout? <em>Why </em>is she so anxious?</p><p>“No need to apologize, dearest. I know that my sole presence makes the students feel uncomfortable. I am truly sorry to have made you feel that way.”</p><p><em>No, is not that!</em>, Cassandra tries to say. But Lady Rhea has already risen from her seat and is heading towards the door. But before she opens the door, she looks at Cassandra. A shy smile is drawn on her lips. A ray of sunlight enlightens her green eyes like two embers in the darkness. The girl’s throat is dry again.</p><p>“Before you go, let me tell you one last thing.”</p><p>“Y-yes…?”</p><p>“Happy birthday, Cassandra.”</p><p>Cassandra’s heart skips a beat. She says nothing. She doesn’t want to say anything. She just nods and leaves the Archbishop’s office without a word. The shadow of Lady Rhea is cast on the ground.  From the corner of her eye she can still glimpse the shine of the golden crown. She feels <em>sick</em>.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Stop, Cassandra!”</p><p>The Blue Lion student is holding Thunderbrand over her head. Her training partner lays on the ground looking at her with fear, his face bruised, and his sword broken in two. Cassandra’s eyes look like demon’s eyes as they reflect the red glowing and sparks of her sword. A grimace of anger is carved on the surface of her face. Alois approaches her concerned. Cautiously he lowers Thunderbrand and takes the sword from Cassandra’s hands. The girl is heavy breathing. Her eyes are now full of horror as she realizes what she was about to do. She was going to sink the sword on her partner’s flesh. She was going to break his bones and cut his throat without mercy, without hesitation. With a terrified scream she flees the training grounds.</p><p>A few hours later she’s still closed in her bedroom. The sheets are wet from her tears. She’s afraid, she’s hurt. She doesn’t understand what’s wrong with her. Why is she so mad? Why is she unleashing her pain against others? Is it because some jerks called her a <em>butch</em> the other day?</p><p>Cassandra punches the wall.</p><p>What’s wrong with wanting to be a knight and not another <em>damsel in distress</em> like all the girl students? No, it’s not that what’s ravaging her. Is… the other <em>thing</em>. The<em> thing</em> she doesn’t understand, and which is afraid of.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It’s the first Sunday of the Red Wolf Moon. It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, and winter flowers are starting to bloom. Cassandra is waiting for her friends in the audience chamber. Christophe and Neris are having an appointment with Hanneman to discuss a spell they didn’t understand. After that, they’re going to go to the market and pick up something to eat in the gardens. Cassandra is happy. <em>Today is going to be a good day</em>, she thinks. She isn’t angry anymore since a couple weeks ago. Since she saw Lady Rhea for the last time.</p><p>The girl bits her lip. Since the incident in the training grounds she has been avoiding the Archbishop. She doesn’t know why she is avoiding her, but her entrails are ordering her to do that. Cassandra sighs, but a door opening and the sound of a pair of high heels accompanied by a soft laughter echo in the chamber. A chill runs down her back. She recognizes that sound of high heels, <em>that</em> laughter. Goddess, she would recognize that sounds even if she was at hell’s gates or drowning in the ocean’s depths.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t look at her, Cassie. Don’t. Look. At. Her.</em>
</p><p>But her heart betrays her, and she turns around to see Lady Rhea. The moment she sees the Archbishop laughing with a member of the church a bright ray of sunshine enters the chamber, bathing Lady Rhea’s face. A million and one candle lights torch inside Cassandra’s heart. A single tear rolls down. She’s frozen. She can’t breathe. Not metaphorically. She literally <em>can’t breathe</em>. Her lungs are aching, desperate for reach air. The urge of throwing up is rising at an alarming rate. She hears voices calling her in the distance, but a rush of blood booms in her ears as her vision gets blurry. Sweat pours coldly over her. She tries to breathe again, but she still can’t. All her body is shivering, her cheeks are sallower than Lady Rhea’s dress.</p><p>Cassandra feels death coming to her in the form of a woman. In the form of the goddess herself. In the form of a name she doesn’t dare to say. She feels <em>sick</em>, like that time she was in that woman’s office.</p><p>And so she runs away. She runs, she runs, and she runs ignoring the voices around her shouting her name. She runs ignoring the glares of the monastery inhabitants. She runs like a deer hunted by the Aegir hounds.</p><p>Cassandra closes the door of her bedroom with a thunderous slam and locks it. It’s then when she leans her forehead on the door. The sound of a hiccup breaks the silence. Soon that faint sound turns into a loud crying. She had tried to ignore the red flags all that time. That anger, that fear, that pain… There was a reason behind those feelings, behind her fears, behind everything she feels about that woman. She had tried to ignore everything. But reality snapped her hard the moment she saw those green eyes shining like a nuptial torch.</p><p>She has fallen in love with Lady Rhea.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra is staring blankly at the wooden door of her bedroom. She’s having an internal struggle. She doesn’t know what to do. Should she open the door, or should she remain silent and ignore the call? She didn’t hesitate to ignore her own friends when they tried to talk with her. How she could look them in the face after… after <em>that</em>? They now know what’s troubling her. They now know who’s the person with <em>whom</em> she has fallen in love.</p><p>But she can’t ignore that call. She can’t ignore Lady Rhea.</p><p>“Cassandra”. She clenches her teeth. <em>Don’t say my name</em>, she thinks holding back her tears. “I am sorry, I do not mean to disturb you. But I need to have a word with you.”</p><p>The soft voice of the Archbishop fades away. Cassandra flinches. She never thought the emotional pain could be <em>so</em> painful. She would prefer to suffer again the agony of the wound made by the basilisk during the monster hunt.</p><p>“What do you want?”, she finally asks, masking her grief with anger.</p><p>“May I come in?”</p><p>Cassandra grips the sheets of her bed. Next to her is Thunderbrand leaning against the wall. She looks at the sword. The terrifying idea of take her own life with that sword returns to her thoughts.</p><p>No, she’s not going to commit suicide. She’s suffering, but she doesn’t have solid reasons to do that. She doesn’t want to die. Not ever, not now. And also… if she dies, she won’t be able to see Lady Rhea, to speak with her. She’s the reason of her pain, but also the reason of her joy.</p><p>Cassandra hits her face. Why are her feelings so complicate? Why can’t she just accept that fact? Why can’t she tell Lady Rhea that she loves her not as a devout of the church, nor a student, but as a woman?</p><p>
  <em>Because she’s the goddamn Archbishop of all Fódlan!</em>
</p><p>She’s tired. She wants to take a nap of a hundred years. But sooner or later she will have to face the reality and accept her own feelings.</p><p>“Just tell me what you want”, she finally replies.</p><p>It was a faint sound, but she could still hear Lady Rhea’s sigh on the other side of the door.</p><p>“Cassandra, please.”</p><p>The girl gulps. Lady Rhea’s words sound like a beg.</p><p>“I am concerned about you, about your… reclusion.”</p><p>Cassandra says nothing. The anxiety is rising.</p><p>“What happened? What is troubling you?”</p><p>The scion of House Charon doesn’t know why she’s doing that, but she replies that she has feelings she doesn’t want to accept. She has feelings that are killing her.</p><p>The bedroom is silent. Cassandra digs her nails in her palms. She feels stupid. Lady Rhea has more important matters to attend to. She doesn’t have to hear some teenager babblings.</p><p>“Cassandra, dearest, you should not be afraid.”</p><p>
  <em>You don’t understand why I’m afraid. I… Goddess! I can’t tell you…</em>
</p><p>“The goddess gifted us with strong emotions such as anger, pain… Love.”</p><p>The girl shivers at that last word.</p><p>“Such emotions are what make us… humans. I admit that sometimes having feelings is complicated. But until you accept them, they are going to hurt you.”</p><p>Accept her feelings… Can she really accept her feelings? No, it’s not that. Does she… want to accept them? Her life in the Officers Academy is going to be a nightmare, trying to hide her feelings for the Archbishop. What would her fellow students say if they discover <em>that</em>? Or worst, what would Lady Rhea think if she knew the truth? She’s sure that Lady Rhea would stop praising her, she would stop looking at her, she would stop smiling at her.</p><p>But… she’s right. She has to accept them. She can’t live forever reclused in her bedroom crying and avoiding all human contact.</p><p>Cassandra wipes away her tears. She has to be strong. She <em>must </em>be strong if she wants to be a knight. Only time will tell if those feelings will disappear in time’s flow.</p><p>“Fine. I will leave you alone. But, please, remember that you are not alone. If you want to talk about this… if you need help, please, just ask me.”</p><p>The girl gets out her bed. Her until now motionless body feels light as a spring breeze as she approaches the door. Lady Rhea’s eyes widen in surprise when Cassandra opens the door and their gazes meet. Her lips curl into a smile when the blue-eyed girl thanks her for her concern and for her kind words. The Archbishop’s green eyes glow, like there were flames etched on them. Cassandra hearts gallops. Maybe is easier to live when you’re in love.</p><p>And she’s so in love. There’s nothing in life but that woman.</p><p>The gift that the goddess has sent to her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra puts the goblet on the table. She’s tired of seeing those lovebirds dancing for hours and hours.</p><p>
  <em>Goddess, what boredom!</em>
</p><p>“Christophe, I’m leaving”, she says. But her friend doesn’t hear her because of the loud music of the grand ball. Cassandra shrugs and leaves the hall.</p><p>The cold nocturnal air of the end of the Lone Moon hits her face. The girl shivers, putting the cape on her shoulders. She leads her steps to her bedroom, but she stops midway. No, she still doesn’t want to go to bed, is too early.</p><p>“Where do I go then?”, she asks to herself aloud.</p><p>
  <em>The Goddess Tower?</em>
</p><p>“Ugh, no, I’m sure there will be lovebirds vowing eternal love to each other.”</p><p>
  <em>The pond?</em>
</p><p>“Wh-”, she scratches her chin. “Why the fuck did I think about the pond? Ugh, Cassie, stay focus!”</p><p>
  <em>The cathedral?</em>
</p><p>Cassandra laughs.</p><p>“The cathedral? Oh goddess, I’m not a devout of the church and their religion. I have no need to go to the cathedral now.”</p><p>
  <em>But…</em>
</p><p>She tapes her fingers against the empty sheath of Thunderbrand. Goddess, she would have liked to grip the hilt of her sword right now. But, obviously, she left the sword in her bedroom. She wasn’t going to take Thunderbrand to the grand ball.</p><p>Cassandra takes a deep breath. She leads her steps to the magnificent cathedral of Garreg Mach.</p><p>When she arrives, she finds the bronze doors half-open. Cassandra frowns. Is someone inside? Stealthily she enters the holy place.</p><p>The always bright cathedral is now in darkness. None of the candles are lit, only the moonlight bathes the marble of the pillars giving them a magical glow, taken from a fairytale. Cassandra is amazed with that beautiful sight. She walks slowly down the center of the cathedral, looking carefully where she’s stepping. Suddenly she stops. A soft melody is echoing throughout the place. Cassandra recognizes that melody. It’s the same she hums unwittingly when she’s doing a task that requires concentration. A melody about time’s flow, about broken memories. She doesn’t know all the lyrics, but she doesn’t care about that. Is still a beautiful song. A song that <em>she</em> had sung to her when she nearly received Death’s kiss.</p><p>Cassandra takes another step, following the melody until she notices someone kneeled in front of the altar. Her heart stops when, under the moonlight, she sees a cascade of locks of green hair.</p><p>Lady Rhea is here.</p><p>She rubs her hands against her clothes, wiping the sweat from her palms. She doesn’t know what to do. Should she leave the cathedral and left Lady Rhea alone with her chants, or should she approach her?</p><p>No, she shouldn’t approach her. She shouldn’t disturb her moment of peace. But… <em>but</em> she wants to talk with her.</p><p>“Cassandra, you are here.”</p><p>Cassandra nearly faints. Lady Rhea scared her with those sudden words.</p><p>“I-I… uh, I’m sorry for disturb you, Lady Rhea!”, she says too loud, panic in her voice.</p><p>A laughter rings in her ears. Cassandra thinks that she could die right now of shame and also joy.</p><p>“No need to apologize”, the woman says as she stands up. “Come a little closer, dear one.”</p><p>Cassandra obeys her. A tiny gasp comes from her dry lips when Lady Rhea crosses her gaze with hers. Her green eyes are glowing in the darkness with an unnatural halo in them. The cathedral is completely dark, how can her eyes be so visible in the darkness?</p><p>“I did not expect to see you there”, Lady Rhea says. “Weren’t you enjoying the grand ball?”</p><p>The girl laughs nervously.</p><p>“Ha, well, maybe you’re right and I wasn’t enjoying it too much.”</p><p>“Did something happen?”, Lady Rhea asks concerned, frowning.</p><p>“No… nothing happened.”</p><p>“… You didn’t dance.”</p><p>Cassandra looks away. She’s starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>She feels Lady Rhea’s piercing eyes on her. A chill runs down her back. The sound of her heart racing booms her ears.</p><p>“I think we can arrange that.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Cassandra looks at Lady Rhea. The woman is holding up her left hand towards her.</p><p>“Uh... Lady Rhea?”</p><p>Lady Rhea softly smiles.</p><p>“Shall we dance?”</p><p>
  <em>What?! Wait, what?! Have I heard well?!</em>
</p><p>Cassandra’s cheeks blush so hard that even Lady Rhea notices the girl’s redness in the moonlight, but she says nothing.</p><p>
  <em>Lady Rhea is asking me to dance. LADY RHEA IS…</em>
</p><p>“Cassandra…?”</p><p>The girl startles.</p><p>“Oh my! How cute you are”, she giggles, which makes Cassandra’s legs falter. “Do not be intimated by me. In this moment you are not with the Archbishop nor Lady Rhea. It is just me, Rhea.”</p><p>Lady Rhea tilts her head, still waiting for Cassandra’s answer. Cassandra takes a deep breath as she puts her hand on Lady Rhea’s hand. She must be dreaming, it’s impossible that she’s going to dance with <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Do you mind if I sing?”, Lady Rhea asks.</p><p>“O-of course not!”</p><p>“Good.”</p><p>Lady Rhea grabs Cassandra’s hand firmly. She lays her free hand on the girl’s shoulder. Cassandra shivers as she felt the touch of Lady Rhea’s soft hand.</p><p>“Are you cold?”, the woman asks.</p><p>Cassandra denies it.</p><p>“Then, it is time for our dance.”</p><p>Cassandra gasps when she suddenly sees a million and one candles lighting up at the same time. In silence, Lady Rhea had cast a spell to light up all the candles of the holy place.</p><p>Cassandra’s chest is burning with love for Lady Rhea, and desire to kiss her rosy lips and to get lost in the million and one candle lights reflected on Lady Rhea’s eyes.</p><p>“In time’ flow…”, Lady Rhea starts to sing, guiding Cassandra’s steps in their particular dance.</p><p>The girl is almost in tears. She can’t believe how lucky is she.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, Lady Rhea. May I come in?”</p><p>The Archbishop looks up, leaving the paper she was reading on the desk. A shy smile appears on her lips.</p><p>“Of course, my dear Cassandra.”</p><p>Cassandra enters the office and closes the door. Lady Rhea tilts her head, staring at the graduated student. Cassandra grips the hilt of Thunderbrand. Should she talk? Lady Rhea says nothing, like she’s studying Cassandra’s features. There’s a neutral expression on her face, so the girl doesn’t know what she’s thinking about. Cassandra slightly coughs to catch Lady Rhea’s attention, which startles the Archbishop.</p><p>“Oh! Please, take a seat.”</p><p>“Thank you, Lady Rhea.”</p><p>Cassandra seats. The silence falls on the office. Lady Rhea sits back, her face still neutral. Cassandra is sweating. The gala clothes are too thick for that warmth day. But it was the graduation day, so everyone had to wear those weird clothes. However, Lady Rhea has another opinion about that.</p><p>“I like your gala clothes”, she says smiling. “They fit you well.”</p><p>Cassandra blushes. How many times had she blushed all those months in the Officers Academy? She prefers to not know the answer.</p><p>“Well, what bring you here?”, the Archbishop asks.</p><p>Cassandra hesitates. It’s a bad idea. A very bad idea what she’s going to say. But she needs to say that, or she’ll regret her cowardice all her life.</p><p>“I, uh… now that I had graduated…”</p><p>Cassandra grabs the back of her neck, her mind hazy. Lady Rhea encourages her to continue her words. The girl inhales.</p><p>“I would like to pay you a visit time to time”, she finally says as fast as her galloping heart. Lady Rhea raises her eyebrows in surprise. A slight blush appears on her pale cheeks.</p><p>“I would be honored”, she says. “You can come whenever you want. You will always be welcome.”</p><p>“T-thank you, Lady Rhea. I’m glad to know that.”</p><p>“Also, if some day you need help, I will receive you with open arms. This place will be your home. Keep that in mind”, the woman looks her in the eyes. “Always.”</p><p>Cassandra swallows. She tries to speak, but her voice is missing, so she just nods in appreciation. Lady Rhea smiles.</p><p>“Until we meet again… I will miss you, my dear Cassandra.”</p><p>The girl blinks blinded by Lady Rhea’s shiny green eyes. She blushes without knowing that they won’t meet again until five years later and in tragic circumstances. Lady Rhea will no longer call her Cassandra anymore. But now Thunderstrike Cassandra feels on the top of the world.</p><p> </p><p>She’s in love and so in love.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I’ve seen this thing before in my best friend and the boy next door. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fool for love and full of fire.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When the Thunder comes from Distant Drums</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I do not recall a name with that exact meaning, but there is one that means "pure". That name is… Catherine.”<br/>The archbishop’s bodyguard swallows thickly.<br/>Catherine. The name echoes in her mind.<br/>“Do you like it?”<br/>Cassandra looks into Lady Rhea’s eyes.<br/>“Repeat it, please.”</p><p>--------------</p><p>After the Tragedy of Duscur and Christophe's death Cassandra has chosen her own path. A path in which she'll be known as Catherine.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY FOR THE DELAY, uni work took my life these months, but I'm finally free, so I bring you some Cathrhea angst in which our lovely knight changes her name.<br/>And for those who don't know me, I have this hc that Rhea and Seiros are two different personalities, that's why your'e going to see the pope going feral hehe</p><p>Title and lyrics are from "When the Thunder Comes" by Roger Daltrey!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The voice of reason can't seem to find a listening ear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The vote is out, the bell still tolls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't shake this feeling we're crawling closer to the edge,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yet we still go out, walk about, chit and chatter.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>“I think is a bad idea, Cassandra.”</p><p>The eldest daughter of Count Charon clenches her fists. She looks down at her cup of coffee trying not to argue back. The dark beverage slightly trembles as Neris puts her cup on the table.</p><p>“It’s been… five years?”</p><p>Cassandra says nothing, digging her nails in the fabric of her pants. Her friend sighs with resignation.</p><p>“Cassie, look, I respect your decision, but I don’t understand why you want to join the Knights of Seiros. You’re going to be a knight of the royal family! Why leave Faerghus and join the Church? If you do that you won’t inherit your father’s tit-”</p><p>“Is that! I don’t want to inherit the county! I don’t want to inherit my father’s title and be called Countess Charon and remain reclused in my palace surrounded by stupid nobles!”, she yells. The coffee trembles, almost spitting outside the cup.</p><p>Cassandra takes a deep breath. She wants to leave County Charon. She <em>needs</em> to leave that place before she loses her mind.</p><p>“It’s just… I can’t stay in Charon. The nobility life isn’t for me”, she says more calmly. “I want to be a knight…”</p><p><em>“Promise me</em> <em>that you will wield Thunderbrand wisely. Promise me that you will use that sword to protect the people of Fódlan.”</em></p><p>“… to protect the people of Fódlan with Thunderbrand.”</p><p>Neris remains silent, but her dark eyes reflect her disapproval.</p><p>“It pains me to say this, but I also think that the Archbishop doesn’t remember you.”</p><p>Cassandra savors the bitter taste of coffee that still remains in her mouth. She doesn’t realize that she’s grinding her teeth. However, if she had realized it, she wouldn’t care, as her anger rises. She wants to throw the coffee to her friend’s face. For the last five years Cassandra tried to pay a visit to Lady Rhea, but when the day to go to Garreg Mach approached, something happened. Always. Sometimes it was her father forcing her to meet another suitor—until Cassandra made a scene yelling that she was going to be a knight of the royal family before marrying anyone—, other times Christophe appeared unexpectedly in her house.</p><p><em>Sorry for coming so suddenly, but I wanted to see you</em>, he always said with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p><em>Bullshit</em>, Cassandra replied in her deepest thoughts. Since they graduated her best friend changed to worse. He was more distant and cryptic as ever. <em>What happened to you?</em> Cassandra asked one day. Christophe didn’t answer. <em>Is this about Lady Rhea? </em>She said. Christophe stopped answering her letters and coming to County Charon.</p><p><em>Why are you so obsessed with Lady Rhea?! It’s been years since you left the monastery! </em>everyone screamed, and still screams, to Cassandra. Yes. It’s been years since she left the monastery, since the last time she saw Lady Rhea. Yet she still feels something for her. It’s not that maddening flame, which was consuming her soul day after day, it’s not that delicious poison, which was rooting her blood. However… it’s a subtle spark that runs through her skin every time she sees her lady’s green eyes in her darkest dreams. Somehow it feels nostalgic to hear a false voice in her mind that reminds her of Lady Rhea’s voice.</p><p>“Look, Neris, I don’t want to talk about…”</p><p>Cassandra’s words get interrupted by the noisy footsteps of a soldier of House Orleans.</p><p>“The royal family...!”</p><p>Neris rises from her seat alarmed by the urgent tone of the soldier’s voice. Cassandra looks at him startled.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Lady Neris…! The royal family… the royal family is dead!”</p><p>Cassandra’s cup falls from the table and shatters on the orange carpet of the hall.</p><p>“What are you talking about!?”</p><p>“An ambush… in Duscur…!”, the soldier says breathless. “They killed everyone! Only the prince has survived!”</p><p>Cassandra thought her life wasn’t a bed of roses. But soon she would know the pain inflicted by roses’ thorns.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>Cassandra sees her blood spilling down her knee. She has tripped over the knotty root of a tree and injured her leg. Above her, the pinky sky with purple shades announce the arrival of the night. Cassandra covers her wound with a piece of cloth that rips from her gnawed cloak. When she finishes, she leans against the tree. She’s so tired she can’t get up and continue her forced march towards <em>her</em>. Cassandra looks at the sky.</p><p>“And the day in which human greed rose upon this world again, a woman descended from heaven bathed in the pale blue light of the celestial guardian. It was the first month when the mother of all life, the arbiter of every soul, sent her beloved and almighty warrior to save the innocents and punish the sinners.”</p><p>Cassandra falls silent and rises her hand to the sky. The pink colors are now gone, replaced by a shade of dark blue full of shining stars. She moves her fingers as if she’s touching the surface of that lonely starry sky.</p><p>“And so, Saint Seiros came darker than the night…”</p><p>She has never been a faithful follower of the Church of Seiros, but, somehow, she has memorized its scriptures and epic poems about the Saints. A faint smile creeps on her face. The distant soft prays of a green haired woman echo in the depths of her mind.</p><p>“Hear my prays, oh Goddess, who she bears the flames within, thou who watch all Fódlan and this holy place, and rules the Blue Sea Star with thy might. Bless our wandering lost souls…”</p><p>Cassandra closes her eyes. It’s been a long day, but at least she managed to mislead her hunters. A shudder runs down her spine. How cruel is fate. The praised Thunderstrike Cassandra, the daughter of Count Charon and brave knight of the Holy Kingdom wanted death or alive. But after the maddening events it’s clear that all Faerghus want her death rather than alive.</p><p>“But why everyone thinks that I was involved in the assassination? Fuck, I wasn’t even in Duscur when that happened!”</p><p>Cassandra receives a howl as an answer. She sighs frustrated. She’ll never know what happened and who pinned her. Her only hope is to go to the monastery, join the Knights of Seiros and receive the protection of the Church. The protection of its leader.</p><p>But, what if Neris was right and <em>she</em> doesn’t remember her? What if <em>she</em> turns in her to the knights of the Kingdom? What if <em>she</em> passes judgement personally?</p><p>Cassandra shakes her head, denying her thoughts. No, <em>she</em> has to remember her. <em>She </em>said that if someday she needed help, <em>she</em> would receive her with open arms.</p><p>
  <em>“This place will be your home. Keep that in mind. Always.”</em>
</p><p>Cassandra falls asleep remembering <em>her</em> last words.</p><p>
  <em>“Until we meet again… I will miss you, my dear Cassandra.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The barking of a dog alerts Cassandra, who wakes up quickly, holding tightly the hilt of Thunderbrand. Suddenly, an arrow’s hiss brushes her cheek, leaving a thin red line on it. Cassandra opens her mouth in surprise. The soldiers have found her.</p><p>“She’s here! Hurry everyone, we have to catch her!”</p><p>Cassandra grabs Thunderbrand and runs towards the soldier that’s raising the alarm. With a precise blow she tears the hunter’s throat, who falls to the dark soil. But his dog jumps and bites Cassandra’s arm. Her scream alerts the other soldiers, whose footsteps she hears too close to her.</p><p>“Fucking dog!”</p><p>The jagged edge of Charon’s Relic pierces the dog’s skull. Cassandra clenches her jaw, regretting that she had to kill that animal. But her life is in danger. However, when she tries to run, her legs falter and an ounce of pain hits her injured knee.</p><p>
  <em>Fuck… Fuck! This can’t be happening!</em>
</p><p>She leans on her sword and tries to get up. A muffled cry of pain comes from her lips when she feels a javelin piercing her shoulder.</p><p>“Gotcha you, bitch!”</p><p>“Shit, she killed Tyrol!”</p><p>Cassandra cries, crawling on the ground. One of the soldiers approaches her and grabs her hair.</p><p>“Where do you think you’re going, whore?”, he asks laughing.</p><p>Cassandra digs her fingers on the soil. The soldier releases her hair and unsheathes his sword.</p><p>
  <em>I’m going to die… I’m going to fucking die…!</em>
</p><p>But she realizes that the ground is parched. Without thinking twice, she grabs some dirt and throws it to the soldier’s face. The soldier steps back blinded. Before his partner can help him, Cassandra stabs his belly with Thunderbrand.</p><p>“Holy shit…!”</p><p>Cassandra removes the javelin from her shoulder and throws it to the remaining soldier’s chest. Despite her usual bad aim, the javelin pierces the soldier’s chest, killing him instantly.</p><p>“Repent from the grave!”, she exclaims. A rush of adrenaline runs through her veins and push her to get up and leave that damned place, silent witness of her butchery.</p><p>After a while, Cassandra reaches the end of the forest. Her vision goes blurry, her eyes full of tears, as she sees the high towers of Garreg Mach touching the sky in the distance. She’s so close, yet so far from salvation.</p><p>She has to find her fount of piety before Death grabs her hand, taking away her soul.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s head is dizzy. She has lost too much blood and no one in Garreg Mach helps her. Everyone stands aside, horrified by the unfortunate spectacle that’s Cassandra’s appearance. Ripped clothes, deep wounds at the sight, a muddied face and a blood-stained sword enveloped in a sinister red glow. Cassandra is sure that someone has called the Knights of Seiros as they probably think she’s a danger for everyone. But she doesn’t care, she has to find <em>her</em>.</p><p>“Stop right there!”</p><p>Cassandra ignores the gatekeeper and enters the grand hall of the monastery. Despite her wounds she’s walking quickly, almost running. Five years had passed since the last time she stepped on Garreg Mach, but she vividly remembers every corner of that place. That place she once called home.</p><p>“You! Call the knights! We have an intruder!”</p><p>The woman starts to run. She has to find <em>her</em> before the knights imprison her. Or all her efforts will have been in vain. But she will find <em>her</em>. She’s hundred percent sure that she will find <em>her</em>, because she knows that <em>she</em> will be in that holy place.</p><p>Cassandra burst into the bridge that leads to the cathedral the moment the afternoon sermon has ended. A crowd blocks her path, but she manages to sneak through it, leaving behind her the knights that were starting to chase her. Is in that moment when she glimpses a seafoam of green locks. Cassandra yells her name as she feels someone tackling her from behind. In slow motion she sees the woman’s minty eyes widening in surprise as she falls to the ground and hits her chin against the cold floor. Then, she hears her voice amongst the shouting of the Knights of Seiros.</p><p>“Cassandra.”</p><p>Tears of relief run down her cheeks. She has reached the fount of piety. Her lady will save her again. And so, the darkness takes her mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>A week has passed since Cassandra arrived at Garreg Mach. The first three days she didn’t leave her room, located in the building in which are the Knights of Seiros’ bedrooms, recovering from her injuries. Lady Rhea decided it was for the best, just in case the soldiers of the Kingdom arrived at Garreg Mach, Cassandra would be more protected, surrounded by the Knights of Seiros.</p><p>On the fourth day she had a brief stroll that she had to interrupt because the memories of her Academy days were so overwhelming that she couldn’t handle them.</p><p>On the fifth day she went to the training grounds and took a wooden sword. She felt sick with the touch of the sword. She killed all that soldiers as an act of self-defense. Yet she feels like a monster for taking so many lives. For killing people from her own land. There was a Knight of Seiros in the training grounds who noticed her struggles. Her name was Shamir. <em>Are you alright?</em> she asked. Cassandra didn’t answer. The wooden sword broke after hitting the training dummy. A wave of paint hit all her wounds.</p><p>At the end of the week Cassandra comes to the archbishop’s office. The door is open just a crack, so Cassandra can hear the voices inside. She instantly recognizes Lady Rhea’s silken voice. She’s talking with Seteth and two other men who doesn’t recognize. Maybe they’re bishops or even knights, but she doesn’t know. Cassandra is about to enter the office when Lady Rhea’s angry voice rises up, freezing her.</p><p>“I am not going to throw her into Abyss!”</p><p>Abyss… Abyss. That name seems familiar. Cassandra recalls hearing stories about an underground city beneath Garreg Mach. A place where outlaws and refugees live separated from the rest of the world. A place where, once you enter, you’ll never leave it ever.</p><p>“Archbishop, she’s an outlaw. The Western Church has sent a squadron of soldiers with the approval of the regent king…”</p><p>“I do not care about that.”</p><p>Cassandra blinks in surprise at the cold tone of Lady Rhea’s voice.</p><p>“Archbis-”</p><p>“She is not going to be sent to Abyss nor turn in to those dastards of the Western Church.”</p><p>“Lady Rhea!”</p><p>“No, Seteth. My decision is firm. She will be under the protection of the Church of Seiros.”</p><p>“But she will have to join the Knights of Seiros if she wants the church’s protection.”</p><p>Cassandra looks at the ground. It’s clear that they’re talking about her. She was going to make a formal request to the church to join the knights before Duscur Tragedy, so that won’t be a problem.</p><p>“I am certain that she is willing to join my- our knights.”</p><p>Cassandra hears someone sighing, not sure if is Seteth or one of the other men. Or all three of them.</p><p>“As I said, my decision is firm. I will not allow anyone to lay their hands on her.”</p><p>A warm feeling spreads through Cassandra’s chest. Lady Rhea cares about her. Lady Rhea wants to protect her. For the first time in a month and a half Cassandra’s tears are tears of relief and joy.</p><p><em>I’ll came back later to talk with Lady Rhea</em>.</p><p>She wipes away her tears and turns around, leaving the audience chamber. Outside the sun shines and the first breezes of summer wave the banners of the Church of Seiros. Cassandra smiles at the sight of the white dragon.</p><p>“Long ago, the guardian Seiros made an appearance during the Guardian Moon. She had been summoned by the goddess, whose soul was suffering as the flames of war raged across Fódlan”, she recites to herself. “Some believe that high in the sky above Seiros, the Immaculate One’s mighty wings are what powered the strong winds carrying the guardian and her forces into battle...”, she recites to herself.</p><p>Cassandra taps her fingers against her chest. She feels good enough to go to the market, so she heads to the place.</p><p>When she arrives, she quickly notices that something is off. Her eyes widen in terror when she sees the Crest of Blaiddyd on the armor of one of the soldiers that are looking around the market. She turns around running, but she runs into woman who is holding a basket full of fruits, which fall to the ground. The commotion catches the soldiers’ attention. Cassandra holds her breath, praying that the soldiers don’t recognize her. However, she’s not that lucky and the captain recognizes her.</p><p>“Hey, you!”, he yells.</p><p>Cassandra push the woman who was complaining that she had collided with her. An ounce of pain hits her leg, still not healed.</p><p>“Shit!”, she exclaims, trying to reach the monastery’s entrance before the soldiers catch her. She manages to arrive, but one of the soldiers grabs her arm.</p><p>“You’re mine!”</p><p>Cassandra cries. The soldier is tightening her wounded arm so hard that she feels how the bandages are loosening. But a sudden green flame envelops the soldier’s hand, who screams in pain and terror. Cassandra loses her balance and a Knight of Seiros grabs her before she falls to the ground. The green flames burn even more, consuming the flesh of Cassandra’s attacker. His screeches of pain frighten his comrades. A cold breeze makes Cassandra shudder as Lady Rhea passes next to her with hatred on her glowing eyes.</p><p>“I will not allow such violence in this holy place.”</p><p>“Archbishop!”</p><p>The flames grow at the point that they are menacing to spread through the monastery’s entrance and burn everything to the ground. Seteth grabs Lady Rhea’s shoulder.</p><p>“Rhea!”</p><p>The flames suddenly disappear, but not the violence chained into the archbishop’s green eyes. A couple of soldiers come to the aid of their seriously wounded comrade. Their captain looks at Lady Rhea terrified, but he points a finger at Cassandra.</p><p>“If you hand us the woman, we’ll leave this place and we’ll forget what you’ve done now, archbishop.”</p><p>Lady Rhea lifts her chin.</p><p>“Why would I hand you her?”</p><p>The captain grinds his teeth.</p><p>“She’s an outlaw of the Kingdom. She was involved in the assassination of the royal family. You know that!”</p><p>“She was not involved. Besides, she is under the protection of the Church of Seiros. Now, please take your leave”, Lady Rhea demands. Her expression becomes somber. “Or the knights will take <em>care</em> of you and your soldiers.”</p><p>The kingdom soldiers look at Lady Rhea horrified.</p><p>“You will regret this, archbishop! Your tyranny will end someday, I swear it!”, the captain threatens, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.</p><p>Before anyone can react, Lady Rhea replies him menacing.</p><p>“I dare you to try to kill me”, an evilish grin crosses her face. “You will repent your sins from the grave which I will personally deliver to you.”</p><p>Everyone looks terrified at the archbishop. Suddenly, the lovingly and tender woman they know has been replaced by someone who they don’t recognize. A woman full of hatred and wrath. Cassandra is so shocked that she doesn’t notice the tiny white scales that emerged on Lady Rhea’s neck and her sudden long and sharp nails.</p><p>“C-captain, we… we should leave…”</p><p>The captain glares at Lady Rhea. Without a word, he turns and leaves the monastery with his soldiers carrying their near to death comrade. Everyone takes a deep breath.</p><p>“Lady Rhea, what- Goddess, you have just delivered them an invitation to try to assassinate you! What were you thinking about?!”, Seteth’s anger increases as he talks. Lady Rhea bits her lip, averting his gaze.</p><p>“I… I am truly sorry. I got heated…”</p><p>Cassandra’s palms are sweaty. Something bad is going to happen, she can feel it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“It’s already night, uh.”</p><p>Cassandra grabs Thunderbrand and leaves her room in silence.</p><p>“I shouldn’t leave my room despite being near to the knights’ quarters. Not after what happened last week…”</p><p>Although, she goes out and walks through the gardens. The night is warm, and the sound of the cicadas fill the air. Cassandra’s steps lead her to the cathedral.</p><p>“Cassie, Cassie, why are you going to the cathedral again? The archbishop is not going to be there like the other time”, she says mockingly to herself, remembering the night of the grand ball when she was a student.</p><p>As soon as she arrives, she finds the doors slightly open. Cassandra furrows.</p><p>“Uh? Okay, this is strange”, she scratches her chin. “Perhaps Lady Rhea is in the cathedral praying?”</p><p>Cassandra approaches the doors when the sound of a sword clashing breaks the silence. And then Lady Rhea’s voice pierces her ears.</p><p>“Lady Rhea…!”, she exclaims.</p><p>Cassandra hurries into the cathedral. She gasps in awe with the sight she has in front of her. Four men are surrounding Lady Rhea. All of them armed with daggers, swords and short spears. All of them attacking a woman who is dodging their blows with delicate movements, as if she was moving in slow motion, as if she was dancing to the sound of a song that only she can hear. A song played by distant drums roaring through the sky. Lady Rhea’s battle-cry hits Cassandra like a thunderclap, catching her attention from her wandering thoughts. Cassandra unsheathes her sword and runs towards the mysterious attackers.</p><p>“Stay away… from… her!!”, she yells. In her hands Thunderbrand throbs, emitting an intense red glove which envelops the edge of the sword. Cassandra approaches the nearest man. The assassin grunts. He tries to stab Cassandra with his twin blades, but Cassandra manages to quickly duck the dangerous blow. Lady Rhea’s eyes shine like embers, a grimace of pleasure spreads across her face when the jagged edge of Charon’s Relic chops off one of the assassin’s legs. His screech of utterly pain rings in Cassandra’s ears. She feels dizzy seeing that dismembered leg, but she digs her sword into the man’s chest, putting an end to his brief suffering.</p><p>“What-!”</p><p>Cassandra blocks the dagger threw by other of the assassins. Her heart galops, realizing that the assassin is about to hit her with his short spear and she is not going to have time to recompose herself and block the attack.</p><p>“Lift up your sword!”</p><p>Cassandra reacts instinctively to Lady Rhea’s words without knowing what’s going on. Until a stream of blood splatters her face. Her eyes grow wide. A bitter after-taste makes her cough. She has impaled a man. She has…</p><p>“Watch out, Cassandra!”</p><p>Cassandra quickly removes the sword from her attacker's lifeless body. As she raises her sword against one of the two remaining assassins, she glimpses Lady Rhea’s devilish smile. Cassandra shudders. She feels like a bug under the archbishop’s eyes, which resemble those of a hungry dragon. But Cassandra wipes away that feeling and with a clean blow she rips away another life. Her blood booms in her ears, but she’s not sure if the throbs she’s feeling are from her racing heart or from Thunderbrand. But there’s one thing that she’s sure of. She will forever forget the nightmare she’s witnessing. In front of her Lady Rhea is grabbing the remaining assassin’s neck. Her white robs are blood-stained, but her face is still clean.</p><p>“Who sent you?”, she asks sharply. Cassandra could swear that she saw frost breath coming from the archbishop’s lips.</p><p>The assassin says nothing. A muffled gasp breaks the silence when he feels Lady Rhea’s claws rasping the skin of his neck.</p><p>“Answer me and I will spare your pitiful life.”</p><p>Cassandra heavily breaths as if she was the one whose neck is being constricted under Lady Rhea’s pale hand.</p><p>“T-the… The Western… Church…”</p><p>“I need a more concrete answer. Please”, she says with a hint of irony. She lifts the assassin up to the air. Cassandra’s eyes widen in surprise. How can Lady Rhea lift up someone so easily?</p><p>“Gaspard…”</p><p>Cassandra freezes.</p><p>“Gaspard… Interesting. Which one of them? The father, the son or the holy spirit?”</p><p>Lady Rhea laughs at her own joke, but she immediately gets serious again. The assassin pants, trying to breathe.</p><p>“The son…! Christophe Gaspard…!”</p><p>The reverberate of Thunderbrand falling to the ground echoes through the cathedral.</p><p>“That’s a lie…!”, Cassandra yells. “He would never… He…!”</p><p>Cassandra falls to her knees with a blank stare. Lady Rhea sighs.</p><p>“That is truly unfortunate. But I appreciate your sincerity”, she says to the assassin. “As I said, I will spare your meaningful life”.</p><p>The assassin nods eagerly. But his expression of relief disappears when Lady Rhea caress his cheek with her free hand, touching lightly one of his eyes.</p><p>“Is a shame that at this moment I am not the archbishop…”</p><p>Cassandra blinks in surprise. What is she talking about?</p><p>“What the…?”, the assassin mutters.</p><p>Lady Rhea gently smiles, now holding the assassin’s head with both hands.</p><p>“Say to your false goddess that Saint Seiros sends her regards.”</p><p>Lady Rhea digs her fingers into her enemy’s eyes. Cassandra hearts stops the moment a <em>crack</em> pierces her ears. The last thing she sees before fainting is a headless corpse falling to the ground and Lady Rhea’s macabre grin as she licks the blood splatted on her face.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Cassandra slowly opens her eyes to find that Seteth is staring at her intensely.</p><p>“What the…?!”, she exclaims, waking up. Her head goes dizzy. “Ugh!”</p><p>“Take it easy, Charon.”</p><p>“I… Where am I?”</p><p>“In your bedroom.”</p><p>Cassandra looks around. Yes, she’s in her bedroom, but… How she ended there? The last thing she remembers is collapsing in the cathedral.</p><p>“But… Last night…”</p><p>“So, you remember something”, Seteth says.</p><p>“I think so…? I’ve collapsed…?”</p><p>“Yes. We found Lady Rhea and you unconscious in a pool of blood, surrounded by four mutilated corpses.”</p><p>“I… Wait, is Lady Rhea okay?!”</p><p>Seteth crosses his arms.</p><p>“Yes. She is fine. A bit tired, but she is fine resting in her room.”</p><p>Cassandra sighs in relief. She gets out of the bed. Seteth looks at her</p><p>“What exactly happened last night?”</p><p>Cassandra puts on her boots.</p><p>“I’m… not really sure”, she says. “I was having a stroll near the cathedral when I saw the doors open, which surprised me, so I decided to check out….”, Cassandra rubs her temples, trying to put her thoughts in order. “That’s when I heard the sound of a sword clashing and Lady Rhea’s voice.”</p><p>“Mmh, yes, the archbishop said that she was praying in the cathedral when four men came from nowhere and attacked her. And that you appeared in that precise instant”, Seteth says. “I am truly glad that you were near the cathedral and could save her.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too. But…”</p><p>Cassandra falls silent. The memories start to surface. She freezes.</p><p>“Seteth.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I talk with Lady Rhea?”</p><p>The advisor raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“I’m remembering what happened, but… there’s something that… No, it can’t be.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Lady Rhea remembers everything? She told you what happened?”</p><p>“Ah, no… She says she doesn’t remember what happened after you arrived at the cathedral.”</p><p>Cassandra opens the door of her bedroom and leaves it. Seteth yells behind her, but she ignores the advisor, knowing that he’ll follow her to the archbishop’s quarters, which takes only a few minutes to arrive at them. Lady Rhea blinks in surprise as she sees Cassandra opening her door and entering with a nervous Seteth behind her.</p><p>“Lady Rhea, I beg your pardon, but Cha-”</p><p>“You killed a man with your bare hands.”</p><p>Seteth’s jaw drops to the ground. Lady Rhea’s eyes widen in terror.</p><p>“Wh… Charon! How dare you…!”</p><p>“Lady Rhea, what happened last night?”</p><p>The archbishop seats slowly in her armchair. Her eyes are full of fear and terror.</p><p>“Did… did I killed someone…?”, she asks whispering.</p><p>Cassandra rubs her temples again. Did she really see Lady Rhea killing someone or is her mind tricking her?</p><p>“I… I’m not sure, but… I remember walking into the cathedral and finding you fighting four assassins with your bare hands…”</p><p>Cassandra chuckles nervous.</p><p>
  <em>Goddess, with her bare hands?!</em>
</p><p>“… yes. I also remember that”, Lady Rhea says. Her hands are shaking. She tries to hide them under the sleeves of her white dress. “However, my memory is dizzy. You slew one of my attackers… And that is all I remember. The rest of my memories are behind a black curtain…”. Lady Rhea’s gaze crosses Cassandra’s. “I am so sorry.”</p><p>Cassandra trembles. The memories are getting vivid in her head. She sees Thunderbrand chopping off a leg, impaling a chest and cutting a neck. She hears Lady Rhea’s icy words, full of wrath. She tastes the blood splatted over her face. And she remembers something else. Something more terrifying.</p><p>“I killed three of those men. And you grabbed the last one by his neck… and I swear you lifted him with a single hand!”</p><p>Seteth looks at Lady Rhea with warning expression. The archbishop remains silent, but her eyes are pleading Cassandra to not continue her words. But Cassandra needs to spit out all. If she doesn’t tell what she saw, she’ll lose her mind.</p><p>“The assassin said something, but you replied something about sending regards to a… false goddess?”</p><p>
  <em>Yes, she said something like that. But… she said a name before that. She said… What did she say?</em>
</p><p>“And you say that after that… I killed that man?”</p><p>Cassandra doesn’t answer. The last piece of memory hits her like a rock falling from the sky. A stream of tears wets her cheeks.</p><p>
  <em>Oh Goddess.</em>
</p><p>“Cassandra…?”</p><p>Lady Rhea rises from her armchair concerned and she approaches Cassandra.</p><p>“Do not be afraid, my dear child. If I killed someone you can speak freel-”</p><p>“Your attackers were sent by…! Oh Goddess!”, she yells. “It can’t be…! He wouldn’t…!”</p><p>Lady Rhea embraces Cassandra. She looks puzzled at Seteth, demanding and explanation. The advisor looks at the ground.</p><p>“About that... We found a document signed by the person who hired your assassins, Lady Rhea… The responsible is the son of Gaspard.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“This is bad, Lady Rhea, we are running out of time.”</p><p>Cassandra lays kneeled in front of the altar. The legendary Sword of Seiros brights in the crackling light of the candles. Outside the cathedral a storm is falling upon Garreg Mach. Cassandra’s skin bristles everytime a thunder roars through the sky. She swallows hard the bitter pill of the path she has chosen. She laments having had to make that decision. She laments the lies that will be told in order to protect the peace of Fódlan and her lady’s life. She laments to… betray her best friend. No, she’s not going to betray him. She’s going to do the right thing as a future Knight of Seiros, as Lady Rhea’s personal bodyguard. And if she’s betraying someone, that someone is no longer her best friend. He’s just a stranger with whom she shared memories long ago.</p><p>“And your decision to make her your own personal bodyguard is…”</p><p>Seteth’s words vanish within the fume of the candles. The glare of the archbishop silences him. Her piercing green eyes glow unnaturally. There’s something unholy beneath them. Cassandra feels drops of cold sweat running down her spine. She’s seeing a saint, a sinner.</p><p>Her saint, her sinner.</p><p>“As soon as she is knighted, she will be under the Church protection. No harm will come to her. No man will lay their hands on her.”</p><p>Lady Rhea’s voice sounds cold, yet Cassandra finds it warm.</p><p>“As soon as she turns in Gaspard’s scion her name will be cleared and everyone will apologize to her for their false accusations.”</p><p>Seteth looks at Cassandra.</p><p>“Are you sure you…?”</p><p>“Yes”, Cassandra cuts his question. “I’ve made my decision.”</p><p>“You are aware that the path you have chosen is not going to be an easy one, are you not?”</p><p>Cassandra lowers her gaze. Maybe the pain will be unbearable, <em>but</em>…</p><p>“I’m aware of that.”</p><p>“Alright. Then I will deliver your letter to him. Do you think it will work?”</p><p>Cassandra doesn’t answer. Lady Rhea dismisses Seteth with her gaze and he nods, leaving the cathedral.</p><p>When Seteth closes the cathedral doors, Lady Rhea cups Cassandra’s face. The future knight averts her gaze, but Lady Rhea holds Cassandra's face firmly in her hands, forcing her to look into the archbishop’s green eyes. The emotions are so overwhelming that there is no need of words. Cassandra lets out a tear when she feels the kiss of Lady Rhea on her forehead.</p><p>“In the name of the goddess”, the archbishop says taking the Sword of Seiros. “I, Archbishop Rhea, will take thy oath.”</p><p>Cassandra lowers her head. She glimpses the shadow of Lady Rhea forecasting on the marble floor of the holy place.</p><p>“Thou shalt believe and follow the teachings of the Church and thou shalt spread the word of Saint Seiros.”</p><p>“I shalt believe and follow the teachings of the Church and I shalt spread the word of Saint Seiros.”</p><p>The edge of the silver sword brush Cassandra’s left cheek. Lady Rhea blinks, feeling her knight’s shiver.</p><p>“Thou shalt defend the Church of Seiros.”</p><p>“I shalt defend the Church of Seiros.”</p><p>Cassandra pants at the touch of Lady Rhea’s hand on her right cheek.</p><p>“Thou shalt respect the invalids and shalt defend them with all thy might.”</p><p>“I shalt respect the invalids and shalt defend them with all my might.”</p><p>Another thunder breaks the solemnity of the oath.</p><p>“Thou shalt not recoil before the sinners.”</p><p>“I shalt not recoil before the sinners.”</p><p>Lady Rhea’s hand leaves Cassandra’s cheek. In her place she lays the sword.</p><p>“Thou shalt slay the infidels without hesitation and without mercy.”</p><p>“I shalt slay the infidels without hesitation and without mercy.”</p><p>Cassandra closes her eyes. Her heart is beating so hard that she feels it’s going to break her ribs.</p><p>“Thou shalt never lie and shalt remain faithful to thy oath.”</p><p>“I shalt never lie and shalt remain faithful to my oath.”</p><p>Lady Rhea lowers her sword. A wicked smile spreads across her face.</p><p>“Thou shalt be everywhere and always the champion of the Right and the Good against Injustice and Evil.”</p><p>“I shalt be everywhere and always the champion of the Right and the Good against Injustice and Evil.”</p><p>Cassandra holds her breath when she opens her eyes and finds Lady Rhea’s face close to hers.</p><p>“Thou shalt worship thy Archbishop and watch over her. Always and forever.”</p><p>Cassandra madly blushes clenching her teeth in an effort to not moan at Lady Rhea’s breath touching her neck. Her eyes widen at the realization that she’s aroused.</p><p><em>… Fuck</em>.</p><p>Cassandra swallows. She knows that Lady Rhea knows what she’s thinking about. And that arouses her more.</p><p>“I… shalt worship my Archbishop…”, a tiny gasp emerges from her lips. “And… watch over her. Always and forever.”</p><p>Lady Rhea smiles. But not with that wicked smile Cassandra saw before. This time the archbishop’s smile is pure and warm. That smile Cassandra loves and wants to wipe away with a kiss. Lady Rhea separates from Cassandra and lays the edge of the sword over her knight’s head.</p><p>"Hearken we beseech thee, O Goddess, to our prayers, and deign to bless with the left hand of thy proxy this holy sword with which her servant desires to be knighted, that she may be a defender of the Church, its faithful followers and all Fódlan against the scourge of sinners, that she may be the death and nightmare of all evildoers, and that she may be the Guardian of Starlight."</p><p>Lady Rhea lifts Cassandra’s chin with the tip of the Sword of Seiros.</p><p>“I dub thee, Cassandra Rubens Charon, wielder of Thunderbrand, she who shines amongst men and guardian of Saint Seiros. Rise.”</p><p>The bolts of the storm illuminate the dark interior of the cathedral. A smile creeps on Lady Rhea's face. Cassandra looks at her in awe. The flames of a pure, unadulterated, burning desire ravage inside her core.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>O Mother Fortuna, the spinning wheel is reaching the top. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beware the ghosts of your past that will hunt you in the daylight until thy flesh is consumed.</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I don’t hate you, Cassie. We have chosen different paths. We have different ideals. I believe in the teachings of my church. You believe in your archbishop’s doubtful words. But, Cassie, if you turn me in, then, whatever happens, promise me this.”</em>
</p><p>Cassandra looks at her hands. She’s holding a red ribbon in her right hand.</p><p>
  <em>“Promise me that, no matter what, you’ll follow your chosen path and that you’ll defend those ideals in which you believe. For the shake of our old friendship.”</em>
</p><p>A cold breeze shakes her loose hair.</p><p>“Cassandra, your hands are not stained in his blood.”</p><p>The wind howls throughout the bridge that leads to the Goddess Tower. The new Knight of Seiros remains silent, still looking at her hands, at the ribbon. Cassandra had given that ribbon to Christophe when they were students of the Officers Academy. It was a stupid gift, but Christophe liked it and wore it as if it was a bracelet. And despite everything, he still wore that ribbon until his last breath. When Seteth gave her the news that Christophe had finally been executed, she just made a simple request. <em>Give me his ribbon</em>.</p><p>“Lady Rhea, did you execute him personally?”</p><p>A gust of wind threatens to rip the ribbon from Cassandra's hand, but she clenches her fist firmly.</p><p>“I did not.”</p><p>“I heard that you personally execute your enemies.”</p><p>Lady Rhea sighs.</p><p>“That is… true. But this was not the case. He was no foe of mine.”</p><p>“He made a plot to assassinate you under the orders of the Western Church.”</p><p>“That is why he was not my foe.”</p><p>Cassandra grins her teeth. Lady Rhea is so nice that it hurts. She knows that Lady Rhea didn’t pass judgement to not worsen Cassandra’s grief.</p><p>
  <em>How I would have reacted if the person I love had killed the person I cared about?</em>
</p><p>But she doesn’t answer to her own question. Maybe she knows the answer, but it wouldn’t change her feelings. Or maybe she doesn’t know it and she’s just afraid to know the answer.</p><p>“The knights were the ones who passed judgement”, Lady Rhea says. Cassandra’s heart shrinks. “I truly wished a different ending to this, but…”</p><p>“But they couldn’t forgive such offense.”</p><p>“I… I am truly sorry, Cassandra.”</p><p>The silence falls on them. Lady Rhea leans against the edge of the bridge.</p><p>“Your name is cleared. You can return to Faerghus if you wish.”</p><p>A high-pitched laughter rings in Lady Rhea’s ears.</p><p>“I’m not going to return to my home. Not after everything that happened. Not after everyone hates Cassandra for turn in one of them.”</p><p>Cassandra sighs looking at the ribbon one last time.</p><p>“I made an oath. I swore to serve you, protect you…”</p><p><em>Love you</em>.</p><p>Lady Rhea looks at her sad.</p><p>“You have a heart too pure for this world.”</p><p>Cassandra faintly smiles. With precise movements she collects her hair in a ponytail. The red ribbon is now visible on her hair.</p><p>"I like it", Lady Rhea says smiling. "The ponytail looks good on you."</p><p>Cassandra slightly blushes, but she retakes the subject.</p><p>“My heart isn’t pure”, she says, finally looking at Lady Rhea. “Or at least Cassandra’s heart wasn’t pure.”</p><p>Lady Rhea furrows.</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about this a lot and…”, Cassandra takes a deep breath. “I want to leave this part of me behind.”</p><p>Lady Rhea raises her eyebrows as she understands the meaning of Cassandra’s words.</p><p>“Maybe… maybe from now on my heart will be pure.”</p><p>The wind raises. A shiver runs down Cassandra’s spine. The chosen path is uncertain, but she’s resolved to walk it with the guidance of the starlight.</p><p>“In the ancient language of the children of the goddess there was any name that meant <em>pure of heart</em> or something similar?”</p><p>Lady Rhea’s eyes shine.</p><p>“I do not recall a name with that exact meaning, but there is one that means <em>pure</em>. That name is… Catherine.”</p><p>The archbishop’s bodyguard swallows thickly.</p><p><em>Catherine</em>. The name echoes in her mind.</p><p>“Do you like it?”</p><p>Cassandra looks into Lady Rhea’s eyes.</p><p>“Repeat it, please.”</p><p>“Catherine.”</p><p>Her breath quickens. Lady Rhea approaches her.</p><p>“Catherine.”</p><p>She closes her eyes. She likes how her new name sounds on her lady’s lips.</p><p>“Catherine…”</p><p>Lady Rhea cups her face. A warm feeling fills her chest.</p><p>“My pure of heart knight… Catherine.”</p><p>And Catherine grins widely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A chilling wind feels so near,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Will I live to meet my darkest fears?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We'll see the shifting of sands and the fall of mighty lands.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Great peace will finally dawn as we meet our maker</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when the thunder comes from distant drums.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FYI, Neris full name is Neris Morgana Orleans. And the chivalry oath is based on Gautier’s Ten Commands of chivalry. (And yes, I hc that the ribbon Catherine wears is from Christophe bcs I love pain)</p><p>I don't know when I'm going to update this, sorry, but I promise you that I'll end finishing this because I love them so much, ugh.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know when I'm going to post the next chapter, but I'll try to finish the other two chapters soon aaaah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>